


Natural Shine

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [40]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine talking yourself into telling Legolas that you love him, and him secretly listening to you the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Shine

You were pacing back and forth in your chambers, the words of your deeply regarded friend echoing in your mind. “You have to tell him, or you’ll spend centuries wishing you had said it sooner.” 

You would regret it centuries from now if you did not say something eventually. But what would you say? And when?

“Oh, you know, I’m just completely in love with you,” you muttered sarcastically. “Just completely in love and you don’t even know my name, I think. Well, you do know my name, obviously. We’ve been friends since we were elleths. But you have no idea I even exist outside the realm of acquaintances. Are we friends? I hope. You’re the prince, I’m on the guard… Oh, Valar…” You groaned, and your gaze rose to the ceiling.

“No, more like, Legolas, I know we’ve been friends with one another for… for centuries. Nearly a thousand years. Yes, I know. I just… would never be able to forgive myself if I did not make my feelings known, whether you return them or not. Also, I want to know if your hair is truly that silky looking and what products you use because my hair has only become worse as guard duties has started.” You groaned again, falling onto your bed, the despair filling you. More and more frequently, every time you saw the elf, it filled you with more despair than it did joy. Just seeing him reminded you of what his father would forbid you from attaining. 

You were Silvan, and nothing more than a guard. And he was Sindar. While he was friends with you amicably, you knew his father would never approve of such a union, should it have even happened.

“And it will never happen,” you sighed. But by the sunlight that rarely reached your windows, you knew that the day was nearly ending, and you were expected on the wall in minutes. If you weren’t already late. Hauling yourself to your feet, you reached for your door and jerked it open, and nearly stumbled onto a body leaning against the outer wall, as if he needed it to support himself. “Legolas!” you yelped. And instantly, you began to wonder what he was doing. He had never come to your home before. Never even thought of … All of your windows has been open, and you hadn’t exactly been talking quietly.

Oh no. 

“I was on my way to the river when I decided to make a stop to remind you of your nightly duties-” He stopped, and refused to say more.

Your eyes shut and you nearly moaned your discomfort. “How much did you hear?” you whispered, and the shame and horror was plain in your voice. 

“I think all of it.”

You winced. “I… I’m so sorry. I did not… I did not mean to approach the subject with you in this way and …” You felt physically ill. “Forgive me-”

“Forgive you? I eavesdrop on your private thoughts in the privacy of your home, and it is you that asks forgiveness?” You weren’t quite sure how to respond, so you just nodded. But you were sorry for much more than just voicing your thoughts aloud. For having the feelings in the first place. “It is I that should be sorry for being so blind to your feelings. I had considered us good friends, and I… I have not noticed, and for that I am sorry-”

“It’s not your-”

Legolas cut you off with a small smirk. “And to answer your question, I use a specific concoction that a healer elf recommended. It works wonder on the natural shine.” You flushed an unhealthy shade of red.

“I… I’m so sorry-”

“But I like your hair. It has the waves of the sea… Do you know who it reminds me of?” You shook your head slowly, your hands touching your woven back tresses. “Lady Galadriel has hair extremely similar to yours.” And you were nothing like Lady Galadriel. It was a compliment, in the extreme. “The Feast of Starlight is tomorrow evening. Perhaps you would spare a dance for me?”

You blinked, “Legolas, I… You do not need to feel obliged to entertain my feelings.”

“It would not be entertaining if I could truthfully admit that I had come to see you as more of a friend. I had convinced myself that you would not feel the same for me.”

“Oh, you silly elf,” you snorted. “Perhaps your elf eyes do not see much at all.”

“I’ve been told that many times,” he remarked. “Mostly from a temperamental governess that was frustrated in my lack of motivation to learn the stars.” You could not help but roll your eyes. It was the dullest subject in the forced studies for an elf as a child. “A dance? It is a good place to start.”

You gave him a small smile. “A dance sounds wonderful.”


End file.
